


Heaven's Light

by claireisnocturnal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireisnocturnal/pseuds/claireisnocturnal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about levi and the tragedies that face him. When all he see's is the darkness of this Hellish world, he finds someone to show him Heavens light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> i mostly wrote this for myself, so it may not be professional or thought out. its just supposed to flow. the first chapter is just about levi but eren comes in in chapter 2. dont worry chapter 2 will be longer. its written in 2nd person POV the 'you' is Levi, and the 'him' is Eren. you should listen to this while you read: http://8tracks.com/libbysh/sounds-to-fill-the-silence

how many scars do you carry?  
  
how many wounds do you hold on your heart and in your mind for the ones who have died in vain.  
 how many times have you cried yourself silently to sleep because you dare not let another soul know you can be weak.  
  
how many times have you felt helpless while watching your fellow soldiers, your friends, be crushed underneath the weight of the wings you hold on your back. the wings that at the cost to fly, send others hurling towards the ground. the crushing feeling of knowing another has been lost again.  
  
 these times in which even the birth of a child means sadness, for it will only bring another soul to perish in this cruel form of humanity.  
  
 even throughout all this mayhem, you still hold the same stoic expression. i wonder why that is. is it from the fact that you are strong, stronger than any other?  
  
or is it because you've seen too much of hell to believe in heavens light.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally finds someone that shines bright in these dark times, but the universe is cruel after all.

when you first saw him you almost didn't want to believe it.

that someone in this universe can help you lift the weights on your back.

its almost funny in the most twisted sense of the word.

the fact that someone so beautiful can be born into this ugly world, just to be corrupted and called a monster.

the heart that beats within him is not one of a man, but of a beast and it burdens you every day to accept this fact. even with all the darkness that surrounds him, he remains to shine bright. you know the more you fall for him, the harder it will be to get back up but when you look into those pure honey colored eyes you accept your fate.

no matter if he helps you fly or plummets you further to the ground, its wont make a difference. because in this cruel world, nothing good can survive for long. the only way to go is deeper into hell, and he's a demon with the heart of an angel.

his eyes bury into you as you wield the blade in your hand. the blade that is meant to rid the world of darkness, now being pointed at the only beacon of light. the only thing pulling you back to earth is a mortifying feeling deep in your soul and all you want to do is scream. but you cant. it has to be done.

its too early for an angel to walk on earth. you have to put an end to the sunshine that he brings, the determination that rings throughout him.

he was never yours and its so, so cruel. because of the constant reminder of what could have been.

maybe in a different time, and a different world, you could have been happy. the hand that caresses him wouldn't be stained with blood. the heartbeat that you swear you can still hear on a dark and silent night would still be beating loud in his chest. his eyes would be clear and not twisted with pain and scarred with images of war. the tears coming from those beautiful, beautiful eyes would be filled with joy as you say the words _"i do"_.

but sadly this isn't the case. and the tears that now form are the ones of tragedy and loss, and yearning for a life that never was. that never could have been.

for the demon that your destined to smite, holds the soul of heavens light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, and im sorry


End file.
